


dog days

by matchahun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Canon Universe, Gucci makes an appearance, Implied Switch, M/M, Top Oh Sehun, also sehun is like, hot for nini, that's it that's the fic, they fly out of the country, to have sex, we love that - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchahun/pseuds/matchahun
Summary: Jongin doesn't take anything back, just kisses him again, languid and easy as his thighs spread wider so he can move closer. "Sehunie.""Hyungnim."The laugh Jongin lets out is sharp, surprised. "Shut up."





	dog days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MitchMatchedSocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/gifts).

They're in Taiwan, through the back of Incheon's _back_ entrance and (as a further precaution) a red-eye flight away. There are no schedules this week and he thinks the dorm hasn't been this empty in a long while; Junmyeon splurged on a last-minute flight to New York, and Yixing hasn't been back for months. Minseok's gone back to his own apartment for the time being, and Sehun wonders if all that space is a daunting thing to set up. Jongdae and Kyungsoo probably followed suit, just for a change of pace, still committed to some sporadic recording sessions and filming cuts respectively. Chanyeol is in Japan, most definitely with Baekhyun, and their gaggle of friends who enjoy tossing about in the snow with them.  
  
It's half-past eleven in the day and Jongin is in Taipei, with him. Fast asleep and nestled into Sehun's side with leaden limbs and unfurled arms.  
  
Sehun wants to sleep in too, but his eyes refuse to fall back shut. Sighing, he slips out of duvet and ambles to the single wheeled suitcase they've brought with them. It isn't very large--they aren't staying here for long, but a pretty amalgamation of their clothes stuffs it full. There are no events they need to be photographed for either, but the first shirt that spills out is an immaculate button-down, pale blue and hopelessly oversized. It's starchy enough to seem brand new but Sehun can smell Jongin's cologne along the collar when he thumbs the Gucci tag at its nape, not surprised in the least that Jongin's brought this along.  
  
He digs up his own cotton sweatshirt and a pair of tracks and moves towards the bathroom. The extravagance of these places hardly surprises him anymore; but when he steps into the marble shower that could easily fit four, he can't help but acknowledge how different their lives are now. Back then they would shower in pairs, cloistered in their diminutive bathroom with eyes averted and movements exaggeratedly polite. It saved time, saved on the bills, got twelve boys out of the apartment before rush hour traffic.  
  
He thinks it's a symptom of empty, early mornings, when he has all the time in the world. It catches up to him, a careless thought short of overwhelming. Over the din, he hears the door to the shower slide open, the sound is the only warning before Jongin steps in himself, naked as the day he was born.  
  
Sehun's thoughts flow upstream; he's changed too Sehun thinks, as he opens his arms to his sleep-soft lover. Jongin forgives himself easier now, let's things be. Settles into himself, honey and liquid grace, settles into Sehun, too.  
  
"When did you get up?"  
  
Sehun presses his nose to Jongin's hair, "earlier than I wanted to. Why'd _you_ get up so soon?"  
  
"Heard the shower, " Jongin murmurs distractedly, reaching for the shampoo in Sehun's toilet bag. Their hairstylist has absolutely forbidden using hotel-brands. "Did you sleep well?  
  
"I think so, woke up too soon though." Sehun pries the shampoo bottle from his fingers, squeezes some out on to his own palm and starts massaging it into Jongin's hair.  
  
Jongin hums happily, "being generous today?"  
  
Sehun scoffs, "enjoy it while it lasts."  
  
Jongin leans forward a little, stops just close enough that all Sehun can focus on is his mouth, not asking as much as demanding. It's gentle when they kiss, just lips on lips and the warmth of companionship. Only until Jongin starts smiling too hard, but even then, when Sehun tries to move away Jongin keeps his fingers fisted in his hair, delight tangible where their lips are pressed together.  
  
"We have nowhere to be, I cant believe."  
  
He sings the second part in a low, off-kilter rendition of their song and when Sehun laughs, Jongin leans up again, as if to catch the sound with his tongue. He holds Jongin closer this time, let's himself savor his quiet exuberance. Jongin is half-asleep still, Sehun can tell, movements sluggish as his lips taper off to the side of Sehun's jaw, head eventually settling against Sehun's shoulder--nose in his neck and lips parted just so.  
  
When they emerge, Sehun towels them both down and let's Jongin leave to hunt for his own clothes. The room is a relief from the stifling steam of the bathroom, the mild citrus of Jongin's perfume clinging to Sehun's skin. Jongin's on his phone, typing furiously as he leans against the dresser. He's wearing the oversized shirt, the hem ending neatly over his knees.  
  
Sehun drops back on to the bed, leaning against the headboard and reaching for his phone. There's a text from Seunghwan hyung, a thumbs-up emoji under Sehun's text informing him that they've reached the hotel. Their managers have eased up in the past year and a half; however personal this trip may be, two years back management would've insisted that someone accompany them.  
  
Sehun's pulled from his thoughts when Jongin drops on to his lap, endless legs folding against the duvet. Sehun rests his phone back on to the side-table, hands reaching out to yank Jongin closer.  
  
"Still sleepy?"  
  
Jongin steadies himself on his shoulders, smile back on his lips. "Not exactly, no."  
  
It's so nice to have him like this, rested and unhurried, collar unbuttoned and damp hair curling at the ends. When he winds his arms around Jongin the excess fabric of his shirt crumples against Sehun's forearms, diaphanous against the strong lines of Jongin's body. He's warm too, the warmest Sehun has touched, the best.  
  
Sehun let's their noses brush. "What then?"  
  
Jongin grins, slow and sanguine, "you tell me."  
  
"I want to go to the night market in the evening."  
  
Jongin snorts, "then that's where we'll be, it's not like you compromise on your plans. Ever."  
  
"Take that back, this whole trip is because of me."  
  
Jongin doesn't take anything back, just kisses him again, languid and easy as his thighs spread wider so he can move closer. "Sehunie."  
  
"Hyungnim."  
  
The laugh Jongin lets out is sharp, surprised. "Shut up." He inches forward, closer still, till Sehun's hips are sequestered between his own. Finally satisfied he maneuvers Sehun into a kiss, long and deep and languorous. When they separate Sehun watches desire settle on his countenance, in the droop of his eyes and ripe fullness of his mouth. Jongin moves first, always moves first, tugs off Sehun's sweatshirt before settling back in his arms.  
  
Their mouths meet again, faces tilting with practiced ease, intention taking form. Jongin's waist is solid under his palms, lithe and undulating as Jongin whines into the kiss, mouth falling open as Sehun licks inside. The apex of his thighs presses urgently over Sehun's erection, both of them moaning when Jongin rocks down, legs almost bare as the hem of his shirt hitches higher.  
  
Sehun's palm curls over Jongin's left knee, somehow permanently bruised, before moving up on to the soft, golden skin of his thigh. He presses his thumb into Jongin's inseam, feels the muscle give under the gentle pressure. Jongin's breath hitches into the kiss, and he moves closer still somehow, thighs spread obscenely wide as his shirt pools around him. Sehun let's his hands slide further up, smiling against Jongin's lips at his encouragement, his eagerness.  
  
He doesn't know what he expected, but it still shocks him when his hand moves higher and higher, coaxed forward by nothing but smooth, uninterrupted skin. Sehun's mouth falls agape, eyes flitting up to Jongin's. "You're not- you aren't wearing any underwear," he swallows the uptick in his voice, reduces the question to an awestruck statement.  
  
Jongin shrugs, "it's just you and me here, I didn't want to."  
  
Sehun presses his open mouth to Jongin's neck, "what _do_ you want?"  
  
"It should be obvious maknae."  
  
Sehun let's the hand on Jongin's bare hip slide lower, thumb pressing into the thin skin where Jongin's thigh meets his crotch. His thumb sweeps back and forth in a measured caress. "You were saying?"  
  
Jongin sighs but doesn't relent, his own hand settling on Sehun's over the shirt. "I was saying?"  
  
Sehun huffs, yielding. His other hand follows the same path on Jongin's right thigh, but instead of curling at his hip he wraps it around Jongin's waist, hoisting him higher along his body. Jongin's ass settles comfortably over his cock, and he can feel Jongin's erection press into the bare skin of his lower stomach. He considers Jongin, let's the question spill out between them, "do you want to top?"  
  
He'd predicted as much when Jongin shakes his head, face breaking into a lazy smile. "Want you to do _all_ the work." His hips swivel deliberately so he can rut against Sehun's abs, and suddenly all Sehun wants is to _see_.  
  
His fingers fly to the buttons on Jongin's shirt even before he can process the action. Jongin cocks his eyebrow at him, beguiling and wicked as his palms settle on Sehun's shoulders, hips rocking faster. Sehun can feel the wetness on his stomach, where Jongin's cock drags along the ridge of his abs. His hands move up the buttons, unfastening all of them until only the two in the center remain. Jongin makes to slide the shirt off his arms, but Sehun stops him, guides Jongin's hands back to his shoulders.  
  
Jongin's eyes glint, teasing "you want to fuck me in my Gucci shirt Sehunie?"  
  
He smiles back, sweet as a nectarine, "you want me to fuck you in your Gucci shirt Kim Kai ssi?"  
  
Jongin's palms slide down from Sehun's chest and settle at the hem of his unbuttoned shirt, golden skin flittering in and out of sight. It's so, so teasing when he plucks at the fabric, parting either side and dropping it against the outside of his thighs, cock flushed and wet and the same glistening redness as his mouth. Sehun's fingers drop again, thumb settling back into the sensitive skin at the crease of his groin. Jongin starts rocking again, eyes stuck on the way his own cock looks dragging against Sehun, the way Sehun's hand looks right next to it.  
  
Sehun let's fingers slide lower, Jongin spreads his thighs in easy accommodation, watching as Sehun avoids his cock. He groans, throaty and sweet when Sehun's fingers rub at his taint, dipping gently into the excruciating softness. Sehun gazes, enthralled, as the pale blue fabric cascades down Jongin's left shoulder and pools at his elbow. Watches the tight muscle of Jongin's lower belly flex and relax as he rocks down, his eyes blinking slow and sticky with pleasure.  
  
Sehun curls his fingers up harder and Jongin gasps, hand flying down to hold Sehun's wrist steady. His hips start circling again, lips parted as he exhales hotly against Sehun's forehead. Jongin rises to his knees, keeping Sehun's fingers pressed where they are as his hand presses against Sehun's nape, demanding a kiss. Sehun tilts his face up, let's Jongin lick into his mouth, lips slick and shiny like glacé cherries. His cock throbs in this pants, and he's painfully aware of his own problem now that he can't rut up against Jongin anymore.  
  
He tries to use the hand on Jongin's hip to pull him back down again, but Jongin resists, pulling away and grabbing Sehun's shoulders. "No, no wait, get the lube- I got up so you could get the lube."  
  
Sehun whines, forehead dropping on Jongin's chest. "_You_ get the lube." He bites at Jongin's nipple, mostly because it's right there, and Jongin yelps, hand reaching to pull at Sehun's hair.  
  
"Sehun I'm serious."  
  
"So am _I_," he stretches out the pronoun to make it apparent that he's whining. But it's all fruitless when he let's Jongin clamber off him anyway, shuffling over to the suitcase with his erection jostling uncomfortably in his boxers as he prods through their things. Jongin's on his back when he returns to the bed, shirt abandoned. He beams up at Sehun when he climbs over him.  
  
"What?"  
  
Jongin huffs, shaking his head, "take off your pants Oh Sehunah."  
  
Sehun rolls his eyes just for show and slides off him, slipping out of his boxers and sweats in one sweeping motion. There's a sigh that bubbles up his throat when he settles over Jongin again, skin on skin on skin as Jongin cajoles him into the cradle of his thighs. His limbs wrap around Sehun the way the warm low-tide sweeps silt into its folds, and when their mouths meet again the kiss is wet and longing.  
  
Jongin's fingers trace down his chest, wrapping over his erection, familiar and nimble as he strokes the vein on the underside. Sehun's shoulders hunch forward reflexively, nearly giving in at the sharp relief of having something against his aching cock. "God, Jongin."  
  
Jongin sighs, quiet, the sound contained neatly between their heaving chests, "yeah?"  
  
Sehun nods, lips fastening on Jongin's collarbone, nipping the skin there between his teeth and then laving over the sting with his tongue. His mouth moves downwards, over Jongin's smooth pectorals and the jut of his nipples. He uses teeth there too, but he also knows that when Jongin fists a hand furiously in his hair, he doesnt dislike it. He moves lower still, a line of kisses down Jongin's abs as his hands paw at the slender curve of his waist, the bow of his back. Jongin uses the grip on is hair to yank him back up. "Sehun, baby, fingers."  
  
Obediently, Sehun sits up and presses his palms insistently to the inside of Jongin's knees, forcing them apart. He knows how flexible Jongin is, movements sure and firm as he slides forward, tucks his own knees under Jongin's thighs to keep them spread. Jongin whines quietly, "I never make you stretch like this," petulant even if the end of his sentence tapers off into a sigh when Sehun sinks a lube-slick finger into him.  
  
"That's because I dont like it as much as you do." Sehun knows the first finger isn't painful, just intrusive. Jongin takes it well enough, but it can't be comfortable. He works the finger diligently, doesn't even realize how tightly his brow is furrowed until Jongin thumbs at it, face unbearably fond. "Everything okay?"  
  
Sehun curls his finger into a hook, pressing against Jongin's walls, "we haven't done this in a while."  
  
Jongin moans, lets his palm drop down to Sehun's cheek, "a-and?"  
  
Sehun pushes his second finger in, thrusts meek. "You're really tight, I'm just worried it'll hurt."  
  
Jongin shakes his head, "it's okay, it'll feel good afte-"  
  
Sehun spreads his fingers apart right then and Jongin gasps, barely recovering when Sehun jams the same fingers into his prostrate. "_Oh my god Sehun_." Sehun grins, free hand dropping back down to his taint, massaging it simultaneously. Jongin moans softly, tucking his lip between his teeth, content to just twist his hips under Sehun's ministrations.  
  
Sweat pearls at Sehun's temples, cock ruddy and agonizingly hard. Jongin doesnt make it any easier, long and sinuous with the way he curves and folds, hedonistic and singular. Sehun pushes in a third finger, making Jongin grunt softly. He knows this one hurts, he'd doused it in lube but he knows the stretch will burn regardless. Jongin takes it though, thighs splayed apart and fluttering like wind-tickled palm fonds. Sehun stops thrusting, moving his fingers apart just to watch the grace with which Jongin processes his own pleasure, pulses softly with desire, eyes stuck on Sehun's.  
  
He's so lovely, Sehun _aches_.  
  
Sehun is of the firm belief that they don't get to do this half as much as they want to. Not even half as much as what would be expected of them, as young and vigorous as they are. He presses his fingers apart one last time, before settling over Jongin, succumbing to waiting lips and hooded eyes and the _beatific_ grin that Jongin gifts him. He doesnt realize when Jongin got hold of the lube, but Sehun nearly cums right then and there, when Jongin folds his fingers around his cock, grip firm and purposeful.  
  
Sehun sits back up on his calves, cock held in place as his palm smooths down Jongin's thigh. "Any last words?" he jokes, only half as nervous now that Jongin's smiling at him.  
  
Jongin gives him a handsome smirk, "look after me well Sehun ssi."  
  
Sehun pinches his ankle in retaliation and Jongin yelps, pouting when Sehun rubs the spot in immediate apology. "Turn on your side?"  
  
Jongin blinks, confused. "Why?"  
  
Sehun huffs, tugging at Jongin's arms, "I want to," he responds primly.  
  
Jongin cackles as he lets Sehun guide him on to his side. Sehun settles behind him, pulls Jongin back until his ass slots against Sehun's hips. He grabs some extra lube, just in case, rubbing it down one last time before guiding his cock towards Jongin's entrance. He pushes in slowly, breath punched out when Jongin clenches reflexively. He slips his arm under the bend of Jongin's knee, letting it rest in the crook of his elbow as he holds him open.  
  
Jongin quivers softly, face turned into the pillow and eyes swept shut as Sehun slides the rest of the way in, his torso pressed against Jongin's back. Sehun stills, exhaling heavily, thumb brushing the side of Jongin's knee. When he let's out a quiet moan Sehun wishes he could see his face, prop up his chin and capture the gorgeous curve of his lips between his own.  
  
He presses his forehead to Jongin's nape instead, mouth pushed against the nob of his spine as he tries to subvert the heat crawling in his belly. Sehun feels Jongin pitch back slightly so he rises up on his elbow to meet him halfway, letting their lips snag against each other. Jongin pants softly against his mouth, hand reaching backwards to anchor Sehun to himself, beautiful eyes glazed when they separate, glistening and round. Sehun nearly snaps his neck trying to dive back in.  
  
Jongin pinches at his his hip, palm sliding over the curve of Sehun's ass, pushing him forward, and Sehun understands that this means he can move. He mouths his way down Jongin's jaw till the tip of his nose brushes Jongin's steady pulse, he pulls Jongin's knee further up before pulling out sluggishly. Jongin holds his body taut, curved like a bow against Sehun's front, sighing wetly when Sehun glides back inside him. "It's been too long, fuck."  
  
Sehun nods his head vehemently, jostling Jongin's chin and making him giggle. "_Too_ long." He snaps his hips back harder, dragging a long moan out of Jongin, his hands grappling at the sheets in rapture. Sehun punches in and out, reveling in the way Jongin keens and clutches at his hip in encouragement, pushing the back of his head against Sehun's shoulder. They meld together easily, over and over, even and perfect.  
  
It's cruel, Sehun thinks, how infrequently he gets to hold Jongin like this and just _be_, with time enough between exhales to laugh and touch and breathe each other in. This is love between them, warm and rotund and intimate. That much is true--but sometimes Sehun wishes he had it in him to fragment the overwhelming, consuming tenderness, and present it to Jongin in smaller morsels. To spread out the strength of his affection evenly over Jongin's days, like salt and sugar.  
  
He makes a quiet promise then, when their days aren't delegated by the minute, he'll learn to love Jongin like he deserves to be loved--slowly and patiently and scrupulously. But now, the simmering desperation drives them together like this over and over, with the urgency of fish thrashing above water, the violence of rain slapping against concrete.  
  
Eventually, Sehun's face drops against the side of Jongin's neck, groaning lowly, "this position really isn't working, like it feels good and all--but I'm going to break my spine trying to see you."  
  
Jongin laughs breathlessly, dulcet and indulgent, "okay then we have to move, pull out?"  
  
"Don't wanna," Sehun whines.  
  
"You're killing the mood baby."  
  
"'Am not." Sehun punctuates the statement with a precise snap of his hips, stealing the air from Jongin's lungs in a choked gasp. Sehun pulls out smugly and moves back between Jongin's legs, gently thrusting back inside. Jongin melts into the sheets immediately, lax and long and gorgeous, hair spread on the pillow and a hand clasped on Sehun's chest to steady him.  
  
The desperation is not foreign to Sehun, feeling almost drugged on Jongin; the way he's twined around him trustingly, saccharine sounds and restless lips. Sehun sits up sluggishly, hips moving faster as he watches the way Jongin's face crumples in pleasure, closer and closer until their mouths meet, slick like dew on petals, like the sweat glimmering on Jongin's collarbones. Sehun snaps into him and Jongin responds in kind, grasping at Sehun's ass, arms, jaw, opening up to him like a new bud to sunlight.  
  
Need crashes over Sehun and refuses to wane, crests behind his eyelids in startling intensity when Jongin uses his thighs to meet his thrusts. He let's his forehead rest against Jongin's sternum, spine curving and muscles slowing, pushing deeper. He angles his hips upwards taking and giving and taking in greedy undulations, hands slipping beneath the arch of Jongin's back in heated fascination. Jongin trembles under the careful attention, moans crescendoing sweetly when Sehun's pelvis kisses the back of his thighs.  
  
There's dance in him even then, as he writhes under Sehun, abs clenched and chest pushed up delicately. However familiar the sight, it sears through Sehun's mind, snatching the breath from his lungs in a single swipe.  
  
"Touch me" Jongin pants out, eyes barely open and cheeks ruddy, hands inching towards his own cock,"_comeoncomeoncomeoon_."  
  
Sehun surrenders to the heat coalescing beneath his skin, sits up and eyes Jongin's waiting form. His hips continue to move relentlessly making Jongin keen, sound stoppered by his own gritted teeth. Jongin would never make him wait like this, would wrap his fingers around Sehun's cock at the first note of desperation, would watch Sehun tremble and slip over the edge with bated breath and dilated eyes and then follow in a gorgeous sequel. But Sehun is a tease, when they have all the hours and none of the desperation, Sehun brings Jongin to the precipice over and over. Guides him there with artful hands and lips and teeth and tongue, and then withdraws quick as the tide.  
  
He does it now, clasps Jongin's fingers between his own and rests them on either side of Jongin's head. Jongin's glassy eyes widen in comprehension, "fuck Sehunie no. _No_."  
  
Sehun sucks the skin at Jongin's throat in blissful abandon, fashioning a bruise that will fade before they have to be in public again. He wants to hold out, just until Jongin is a little teary, until Sehun can be sure that when he let's go Jongin will arch and scream and smile at him sleepy and sated at the end of it. Till Jongin is sore, because they don't have practice the next week and something about watching Jongin perch on things while glaring at him makes pride trill through Sehun. He wants to orgasm too, with a nerve-splitting urgency that makes his fingers tremble between Jongin's, but he holds out. Jongin knows, of course he does, because even in his own incoherency he cajoles,"y-you want to cum too baby, I know you-_ah_-do."  
  
Sehun shakes his head, thighs shaking in exhaustion. Jongin shudders in sensitivity, face turning into the pillow in frustration when Sehun keeps thrusting, quick staccato jabs. Sehun extends his elbows, pushing their entangled hands towards the headboard, making Jongin's torso stretch and his chest heave. His mouth closes around a pretty nipple, teasing the softness to rigidity and then wedging it between his teeth the way Jongin likes. Jongin moans, full-bodied and breathless, breaking into a string of curses.  
  
"Sehunah, _please_."  
  
Something about the way Jongin's voice cracks over the syllables catches Sehun square in the gut, heart hammering and shoulders tensing. He untangles their fingers gently, hand crawling towards Jongin's cock. The sound Jongin makes is resonant, a refrain in all of Sehun's most cherished, clandestine memories. He catches Sehun's wrist with his newly unrestrained hand, thumb stroking against where Sehun's pulse throbs, pressed there as Sehun's palm drags up and down his cock.  
  
"Come on Jonginie, cum for me baby," is all Sehun manages to choke out before Jongin is orgasming, head tilted back and full lips pulled together in a long exhale. He cums in spurts, shaft moving up between the ring of Sehun's fingers before he thrusts back on Sehun's cock. He twists exquisitely around Sehun, maddening and slick and hot, and entirely too much. Sehun's hips pitch forward helplessly in some poor imitation of a thrust, orgasm hitting him like a blow, melting the tightness in his belly into mind-numbing pleasure. It surrounds him, warm and glorious, and he knows nothing that isn't Jongin in that moment.  
  
  
  
Jongin looks at him after, when they're facing each other under the covers, hair damp from their second shower. He nuzzles his own nose against Sehun's, eyes tender even when he reprimands him, "you're always such a fucking tease, only making me suffer."  
  
Sehun laughs, and his heart bleeds for this man, "a thank you would be enough."  
  
Jongin's answering smile is mischievous, plush. "Mmm, thank you Sehun ssi," he says, ducking so his gratitude is pressed against the soft skin of Sehun's neck.  
  
Sehun's palm drags down to the small of Jongin's back, resting there to soothe the ache he knows will materialize. "I love you," it's nonchalant, novel to neither.  
  
Jongin hums, exhaustion thickening his voice like cooling honey, wet wax. "Love you too."  
  
"I'm calling the taxi at six, you're paying for dinner," Sehun has to add, giggling when Jongin bites at his chin.  


**Author's Note:**

> I've loved EXO for longer than I've been into Kpop, and even then this is the first fic I've written and managed to finished smh. this is still a little messy, but hopefully it's just a matter of getting used to writing again. :\  
  
I only recently made a twitter, so follow [@matchahun](https://twitter.com/matchahun) if you'd like, so we can talk about EXO and girl groups and fic prompts and all those other lovely things  



End file.
